Mohinder's Blog
by Peace and Song
Summary: Everyone has a blog these days. Even Mohinder. Keep up with him as he talks about what's happening daytoday after the season finale. SylarxMohinder. Slash. M for chapters to come
1. First Entry

A/N: I thought it would be cool to do this. I'm an avid blogger myself and I figured since Mohinder's a scientist and probably has a lot to say, he'd keep a blog. This blogging takes place after the season finale of Heroes.

Disclaimer: Credit goes to NBC and Tim K. for coming up with the characters but this came to me in a dream. So I guess my subconscious is to blame for all of this.

**First Entry**

It's been almost two weeks since the incident and everything seems to have calmed down. I'm living with Molly now because I decided to stay in the States rather than return home.

I started a blog because it seems to be the new trend that everyone here is getting into. So I figured I'd give it a try.

I realized something the other day when I was walking Molly to the bus stop. I kept sensing that someone or something was following me, but every time I turned around there was nothing.

I probably looked like a crack whore being followed by a cop car. Once I got home the feeling went away and I fell asleep.

Today, though, I KNOW there was someone following me. I heard the footsteps. When I spun around there was an old woman walking her beagle and two poodles.

I felt very stupid.

The police still haven't found Sylar's body. This means it's quite possible that he's still alive somewhere. While he doesn't have the power to heal himself, Hiro says he has the intelligence to figure out some way to live. He knows because the girl who's power that was had been killed by Sylar months before.

Though the thought of Sylar still being alive terrifies me, it also makes me feel like there's a small chance Zane might be living inside him. It's stupid to think something like that, but with the things I've seen recently, I don't know what is believable and what isn't.

I called my mother yesterday as well. She's still the same. Says she misses me, but respects the fact that I am a man now and entitled to live on my own. She says to make sure to change my underwear regularly. I hung up on her. She called back to apologize and we laughed.

Molly can't locate Sylar. She says he's probably dead, and that I shouldn't worry about it. Is it bad that I have dreams about the first time we met? The look of his face when he found out we were staying in separate rooms? The look of perplexity on his face when I actually pulled the trigger. I didn't need to read minds to know his heart broke the moment my finger pulled the trigger. I don't like to think about all of this, but if I don't get my thoughts down all of this will consume me.

Putting my personal life aside for a moment, I've rewritten the list, and I'm about half way done with writing out the names of the individuals outside of the United States. Molly says she can help me find them, and we can visit them together. But. That sort of thing reminds me too much of Zane. Which is incredibly stupid and foolish on my part…but I suppose it's not something that can be helped.

When I'm finished with all of this, I plan to just wash my hands of the list. I will not devote my life to something that killed my father. That is a promise.


	2. Second Entry

Second Entry

Part 1

Molly and I went to visit Officer Parkman in the hospital today. He's doing much better, and his wife's pregnancy is beginning to show, though I will not be the one to inform her of that.

With the research I've been doing, I've discovered that the trait is genetic and since Mr. Parkman has an ability there is a possibility that his child will be born with some sort of special talent. I haven't mentioned this to him or his wife yet, I'm afraid now is not the time, and it would be better for them if they figured it out on their own when the time comes.

There was a foul smell in my apartment today, and I couldn't figure out what it was. This place is getting more disgusting as the days go by, no matter how much cleaning we do. I was thinking of moving out, to somewhere with a better education district so Molly's mind won't go to waste, but my father lived here, and I feel connected to this place.

I keep prying Molly to tell me more about the man who is worse than the boogeyman but she's quite determined to not mention anything about it. Perhaps Mr. Parkman might be able to help me out once he's out of the hospital.

Molly is a very complex child, and she's smarter than she lets on. Sometimes it's worrying. I feel left out a lot of the time because I don't have any sort of special abilities myself, and it makes me feel like a bad parent at times, though I know it can't be helped.

I've been thinking. Perhaps I should get a pet for Molly. Maybe a dog or a cat. Something simple. I'm not sure yet. I'll have to ask her about it first.

Oh! And there's good news! Molly's located Peter. I haven't seen him yet, but she says he's with Claire and her father.

I don't know how he'll be now. He seemed to have such a deep connection with his brother. I hope he's alright.

Tonight I'm taking Molly to see Pirates of the Caribbean 3: At Worlds End. Word on the web says it's good but the plot line is hard to follow. We'll see about that.

Part Two

We're home now, but something's wrong with the apartment. Well not the whole apartment, just…. I don't know. I looked on the counter and there was a puddle of something, I didn't know what it was. At first it looked like mercury, the only metal element that is liquid in its natural form. When I got a closer look I realized it wasn't mercury at all. It was a melted bolt.

The first thing that came to my mind was Zane Taylor. But Zane is dead. The next thought I had was a frightening one. Was there any way Sylar could have gotten into my apartment? I locked the door, and it was locked when I got home. There's got to be another explanation for this. I'll figure it out before I tell anyone. It's just going to sound ridiculous if I alert everyone without having proof of my suspicions.

Needless to say, I won't be sleeping easily tonight. I'm going to search the house from top to bottom before going to bed.

There's a fine line between fear and excitement and I think I'm straddling it. What's wrong with me?

The movie was great by the way. I think Molly really fancies Orlando Bloom.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: For those of you who read the two previous chapters already, I added a second part to the second chapter, so you might want to take a few more minutes to read that. Also, if you're in the SylarxMohinder community on LJ (Mylarfic) I update there more often than I do here. Join if you're so inclined. :D

**Third Entry** Private Entry

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days. Lots of things have been going on and I haven't had the time to sit down and type up a good blog entry. Even though it's not like anyone's reading this anyway.

It turns out Molly is allergic to fur. Cat fur and dog hair and any other type of an animal's outer coating. So pets are out of the question. She also thinks fish are boring and pointless. I'm at a loss about the whole pet thing. Perhaps I should take a parenting class.

I find it ridiculous that I can solve the most complex of problems using logic and experimentation, yet I seem to fall short in many ways when it comes to raising a child. Perhaps it's some sort of sign… I think I need a girlfriend.

I've got entirely too much time on my hands. The Ms. Sanders' son, Mikah, has made sure I'm financially secure. He said it was the least he could do after I saved his father's life.

Yesterday Peter called. Sylar's killed again. They found a body with the head removed in the way only Sylar can do. Mr. Parkman was still in the hospital and unable to help us with the investigation.

We spend days in this small town in Texas investigating the scene, and trying to figure out the woman's power. The cheerleader's father was there as well. He didn't bring Claire though. It was strange though. She was a fairly good-looking woman, but she lived on her own and from the things we found in her trailer, she seems to move very often.

Afterwards, I went back to the hotel. I didn't bring Molly with me by the way, I asked Ms. Sanders and D.L. to watch her while I was away. They were kind enough to agree. She and Mikah get along so well. It's cute. Except for when they fight…….

Moving on, the day became even more interesting when I stepped into my hotel. I suddenly felt very tired, but managed to make it to the bed before collapsing onto it. That's when I saw Him.

And I say Him because I know who He is. And this isn't for anyone else to see.

_He came from the back of the hotel room, where the bathroom was. He didn't look any different than when he died...or...escaped rather. As he approached me, I tried to turn and run, but I couldn't move. I didn't know whether it was his telekinesis or if it was the fact that my legs refused to move. This terrified me even more._

_Sylar shut the door behind me, and pinned me against the closed door. "What do you want from me?"_

"_You know what I want. Give me the list…and that girl. The one that was able to find me."_

"_I can't do that. I'd be putting hundreds of people in danger." I answered as I tried to slow my heart rate so I could think straight. _

"_Mohinder…" He sighed and released me. _

"

_I knew what he wanted to hear, and I knew the truth, but instead I shook my head. "You've been on everyone's mind recently. You're a bad man, Sylar, and you need to…" He used his telekinesis to shut me up, and so I just stood there, in front of the door, unable to move and unable to talk._

"_I liked you better when we were friends. This time we're going to share a hotel room though." Sylar smirked. "And you're not going to tell anyone you've seen me, or I'll kill you." He looked at me with his twisted grin and I was about to respond with a grunt or whatever sound I could make, but I felt something brush across my crotch. My eyes looked down, then back at the man who murdered my father. "Did you like that?"_

_I shook my head. It was the only thing I could do. I was a dear caught in headlights. I was literally not capable of doing a thing in my defense. Again I felt it. More elaborate this time. Like a closed hand moving up and down my…. I'm still not entirely comfortable talking about it. I gasped though, and if it weren't for my skin complexion my face would have been bright red and my eyes fell shut. This entire time I never once questioned why. It was as if there was some kind of mutual understanding between us._

_I opened my eyes and he was suddenly directly in my face, his hands tugging my belt off. "What are you doing?"_

"_Shhh…Someone's coming."_

_I blinked and he was gone, I was thrown onto the bed, and the candles went out just before there was a knock on the door. Sylar moved into the bathroom silently and motioned for me to answer the door.. "Coming!" I heard laughter, and I didn't get it until after my face was heated with another blush._

_It was Noah. "I'm going to head back early, I'm worried for Claire's safety. You can stay until tomorrow as planned. When you get back, give me a call." And with that he was gone, and I shut the door._

_I could have told him everything, but I instead I said nothing. Damned myself to a night with the man who murdered my father._

"_He's gone." I said quietly._

"_Now where did we leave off?" Sylar emerged from the bathroom with a towel hanging loosely around his waist. "Get on the bed." He instructed before doing it himself with a simple movement of his hand._

_I gulped in anticipation. I knew what he had planned, at least I thought I did. And the worse part is that I wanted it. I shut my eyes and it was all gone._

I woke up the following morning to Noah knocking loudly at the door. He said check-out was in a few minutes and I must have overslept. That's when I realized it was all a dream and the proof was the throbbing below my waste that I was forced to ignore until gone.

Sounds like a crappy ending of a movie, doesn't it? I'm positive there is something wrong with me. Absolutely positive.

I'm home now though, and Molly is safe. We found out the woman murdered was Claire's birthmother. Now both her biological parents are deceased. It must be hard on her.

Tomorrow Mr. Parkman is going to be released from the hospital. I'm going to take Molly to see him, and hopefully get this vulgar thoughts out of my mind.


End file.
